


Adventures of a NASCAR Racer ~ Dayton White One Shots

by Meracles



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Gag reflex, Male receiving oral, Multi, MxM - Freeform, Oral Sex, Roughplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, SubDom Relationship, Threesome, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, female orgasm, male orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meracles/pseuds/Meracles
Summary: Dayton White and the many pairings of our favourite NASCAR Racer.~ Dandy (Dayton White x Andy Barber Crackship)~ Dayton White x Fem!Reader
Relationships: Andy Barber/Dayton White, Dayton White/Andy Barber/Reader, Dayton White/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Nice to Share with your Neighbours

It was a rare occasion when Dayton was found on his knees. Yet there he was, in the middle of the bedroom with his hands tied behind his back. A striped silk tie wrapped just on the right side of tight to making his shift his shoulders in such a way his audience gave him a soft smile as she sipped her red wine.

“Well princess, looks like you have me at a disadvantage,” he teased, wetting his bottom lip with a swipe of his tongue before his teeth bit into it. “What’re you gonna do with me now?”

“Oh, it’s not what _I’m_ gonna do with you racer…” her voice was soft and sultry as she kept her hungry eyes trained on his over the lip of her glass. Taking a long sip, her eyes darted to the side of him as black pants came into the racer’s vision by his side. “It’s what _he’s_ gonna do with you.”

Dayton dared a glance up and suddenly, the tie around his hands made sense. He knew the pattern looked familiar, and it had been a tie he’d admired their neighbour wearing on his way to work. Andy Barber. Lawyer of justice and hot. So very, very hot.

“Did I say you could look away from me racer?” she prompted firmly, making Dayton look back at her. He couldn’t deny as much as he loved being in control, having his Princess in charge of his was a huge turn on. And if the heavy breaths weren’t a clear sign, the tent in his pants was.

Especially when the metal clink of a belt buckle ringed in his left ear, causing him to groan. His vision of her was then blocked by black poly-cotton slacks, hands loosening the black leather belt from the waistband.

“He’s being a very good boy, hasn’t he Princess?” Andy’s voice was low and gravelly as thick fingers pinched the zip, pulling it down teasingly slow.

“He sure has Andy, why don’t you give him a reward?” she cooed back, the racer noticing she’d reclined on her side across the couch, wine balanced in hand. Prime viewing of the two men.

Andy rolled the sleeves of his white dress shirt up his forearms, Dayton daring another look up at the tall tree of a man in front of him. Broad-shouldered and slender hipped. An ass you could bounce a coin off. But it wasn’t his ass ho had Dayton’s attention right now. It was the thick hard cock Andy was pulling out of his pants that his mouth watering for a taste.

Like Andy could read his mind, he pulled up Dayton and pushed him onto the bed, causing Dayton to huff out as he landed, hands still behind his back and laying out on the bed, looking up at the lawyer’s handsome face; a full beard gracing his jaw line that Dayton had dirty thoughts about how it would feel against his ass whilst he licked his hole.

Instead Dayton was tipping his head back to look up at Andy, who graced him with a touch Dayton needed. His skin felt like it was on fire by how wound up his felt, fingers grazing along his throat as he tipped the racer’s head back a little further.

“How about I fill that throat sweetheart? Think you can give me that? take my cock in the sweet smart mouth you got and drink me down?” Andy growled out, causing Dayton to hum in reply. “’M gonna use that throat ‘til if hurts to give those car one-liners you throw out.”

Before Dayton could come up with that said one-liner he groaned as Andy’s cock laid out for him, tip pressing against his waiting lips and he succumbs, swallowing down Andy’s length into his mouth, warm and wet enough to coax out a groan from Andy.

His mouth felt like heaven. Soft and slick like warm velvet enveloping his cock. And when he felt Dayton’s throat close and swallow he let out another growl, hands supporting his neck as he begin to thrust his hips and fuck into his mouth.

“Fuck Dayton, that’s it. Take Daddy’s cock deep. Show your Princess how much you love sucking cock. ”

Dayton moans out happily round his shaft, breathing through his nose and bobbing his head eagerly as best he could from his position. He shifted on the bed, arching his back a little to push his head further and Andy couldn’t believe how deep his cock was disappearing down the racer’s throat, until he let out a soft gagging noise and swallowed round his length. Andy snapped his hips in response, fucking into his throat with vigour and gritted teeth.

“Ahh, fuck Dayton. Fuck, your throat’s gonna be raw by the time I’m done with you.”

Dayton hums out a breath, feeling his own cock straining against his pants. His princess must have taken pity on him as he heard movement to his side and suddenly his pants were undone and soft hands wrapping round his cock for a moment. He held his mouth in place, tears stinging his eyes before Andy allowed him to move back and take a breath. Andys thumbs circled over his jaw as he watched Dayton allowing his cock to drop from his lips as he huffed out a breath. Dayton glanced to see his princess, who gave him a soft wink, patting his cock and leaving the bed, making him whine out when he missed the touch on his own cock, precum leaking out in anticipation.

“But..”

“Nu-uh racer. It’s Daddy’s turn to play. I just didn’t want the pretty cock to be restrained.”

“Hmm, and it is a pretty cock.” Andy agreed. “Now, get that mouth back to work.”

And with a smirk Dayton obliged, returning to bend his head back and taking Andy’s cock deep in his mouth, nose touching the lawyer’s ball sack each time he bobs deep. The noises Andy gave back were animalistic, groaning as he cradled Dayton’s neck and felt his cock twitch against the racers flicking tongue.

Dayton’s desperate. He can taste the salty tang of precum, sounds muffled by the girth and saliva gathering in the corners of his mouth and running over his cheeks as Andy grew in size, eagerly awaiting his reward.

And then it came. With eyes squeezed shut and teeth bared and growling out the hot white stripes coated Dayton’s throat as Andy released his seed, causing Dayton to gag and swallow all that Daddy gave him. Revelling in the way the veins pulsed in Dayton’s clamp of a mouth, milking every drop out until Andy pulled back, shuddering out as his cock fell from Dayton’s lips.

He let out a sigh, dropping next to Dayton as his thighs gave out a little from his orgasm. Dayton turned his head to his princess, beaming from ear to ear like a good boy who got the cream.

“That a good show for you Princess?”

She gave a smile, another long sip from her wine.

“Mmhmm. Very good racer. ” She sat up, tilting her head. “But that mouth’s not finished yet.”


	2. Love Runs Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dayton White x Fem!Reader ~ Warnings: Car Sex, Semi public sex, female orgasm, male orgasm,

Your fingers skim over his jawline, fingertips sensitive to the scratch of his out-of-race-season stubble as your lips slowly run across his. Soft and smooth and enticing from the moment his teeth indented into his bottom lip and pulled you onto his lap in his Ferrari. You thought it would be a fumbling mess of limbs due to the anticipation and passion between you, but Dayton liked to take his time. Hands running over your back under your shirt to feel over the skin of your back, pressing so you close to his chest that your breasts flatten against him in enticingly fleshy mounds. The air was close, humid with the breaths you both were panting out into the car - the scene from Titanic instantly coming to your mind as you see the condensation dripping down the windows as he turns your head, his lips travelling their line down your neck, sucking on the sweet spot when it meets your shoulder to coax out a moan.

Your eyes flutter closed when you hear the snap of your bra clip opening, his hands pressing on your skin harder and dragging his fingers down your spine to the base. They slip past the waistband of your skirt, your panties and your ass is cupped in his palms, lifting you slightly as he rocks you against his hardening length. You have to tip forward when the roof of the car makes contact with the dome of your head. His eyes never leave yours while his long fingers continue to explore. No words said between you as they travel a path over the curves, lower and lower, one hand expertly swiping your panties to one side as the other traced over your folds. It was soft, light touches that drove you even more crazy. Your were already wired, your muscles aching from the want coursing through your nerves and the position you found yourself in - sat on top of him in the driver's seat.

The first noise was the whine from your throat as he continued his tortuously slow movements. The tip of his digit stroking up and down the outside of your lips, his mouth curving into a grin when he can feel your juices already dripping from your core, spreading it over to your clit. But still he didn't say anything - the silence of the man starting to kill you. Normally the dirty talking NASCAR champion was all talk, but the darkness illuminating out of his normally bright blue eyes spoke volumes, if his hard length pressed against your thigh didn't give away his own arousal for you.

There's enough room just to slide your hands between you both to unbuckle his belt, the clink of the metal making you clench in anticipation. Dayton removes his hands, shifting them to your shirt and pulling the neckline down, stretching the fabric enough to expose your breasts to his eyes and his growls, your hands shaking and fumbling with the zipper of his jeans as he cups your mounds, pressing them together and kissing a line down the valley they made as his thumbs skim over your hardened nipples. The tingles shoot straight to your pussy, making you huff out in impatience as you pull his pants apart, feeling over the cotton of his Calvin Kleins and chewing your bottom lip as you grasp round his hard length. This drags out a groan from his throat, primal and guttural as he circles the tip of his tongue over your nipple, sucking it into his mouth as you release his cock from his boxers, the hard length pink and glistening as he slaps against his still-clothed stomach.

It doesn't take you long to guide him into your wanting pussy as he shifts his hips, sliding his length in with ease into your slickness. Moans fill the space in the car from both of you, releasing all the tension from the anticipated moment as you sit prettily on him, feeling him deep inside you. Your hips are guided to rock back and forth in the cramped space by his grip, your skirt dragged up to bunch round your waist to allow his palms to make contact with your ass cheeks, his mouth pressing against yours, feverishly hot breaths panted out between messy kisses. Maybe its the tightness of the space in the car but its tight inside you, feeling your pussy stretch around him as both of you move in tandem. Your fingers drag up into his hair, disappearing into the mess of cocoa silk. They grasp lightly, coaxing a groan from Dayton as he slams into your harder, his hips lifting from his seat and you're amazed as his arm grips round your waist, lifting you only millimetres but it's enough the give him the ability to thrust into you, his thigh muscles tense against yours as it takes his strength to keep you in place. 

You're moaning out loud now, the change in angle making the tip of his cock brush against that tantalising spot inside you that makes everything _more_. Your veins on fire, your nerves tingling, the pressure down in your lower belly becoming too much as you tug on his strands, almost to the brink of pain when your orgasm sparks your release, your juices drenching over his cock, pulsing and tensing round him to milk his own orgasm. His hands fly onto your back to grip you close as he growls - hard, short, deep thrusts inside you spurting his seed against your pussy walls as his teeth are bared, eyes locked on yours in an intensity you feel like he'd eat you alive in that moment.


End file.
